The Littlest Things
by NAUGHTYcherry-blossomANGEL
Summary: Bella Swan moves into Forks, only to get caught up and tangled in the web of love with the bad-boy Edward Cullen. Will their love survive or not?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT…EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER….**

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

><p>Life isn't always what you expect it to be. It fucks us all. Day in day out. Total Fuckery! Never in a million years would Bella Swan ever think that she would be shipped off to Forks to live with her stoic policeman dad. She rolled her chocolate brown eyes and sighed loudly.<p>

''Now Bells none of that sighing is gonna send you back to Florida to your mom. She's been telling me now bout your attitude. You gotta grow up now kid, your 17 years old now.'' Charlie Swan said with a smile.

Charlie Swan, what can one really say about the Chief Of Police of Forks. He liked organization and he liked peace. He liked his football and he liked his coffee black. He did the same thing every day. He liked his monotonous routine. He just hoped to fucking hell that Bella liked the same.

''Whatever Charlie. I'll be gone by the end of the High School.'' She retorted. She huffed and grabbed her bag and walked over to her truck, a blue Navarra van. Brand new, it had been her birthday present from her step dad. She treasured it but hated that she moved to Forks. Sliding in she drove slowly to school while singing along to her radio. As she circled the parking lot, she noticed a lot of old hand me down cars and bikes. Was everyone poor or what? She shook her head and rolled her eyes and then spotted a line of shiny sports car.

''Guess some people are loaded.'' She muttered under her breath. She parked and then quickly hopped out and walked to the admin office. Like in all schools it was the same boring white, same old lady in the front desk, same annoying ringing telephone and same water cooler. Nice she thought sarcastiscally.

After getting her schedule she headed to her first class. She dreaded it. She hated being the centre of attention. She walked in and stopped short at the door. She was late. The teacher spotted her and then told her to take a seat.

''Everyone this is Isabella Swan.'' The teacher said and everyone jeered.

''Its Bella, I like to be called Bella.'' She said quietly.

The Swan name was recognizable. She hid her face in her hair and blushed pink. ''Ok that's enough get back to your work.

Bella already knew what they were working on and finished early and handed the teacher her assignment.

''Can I go now.'' She asked meekly.

''Sure you can Bella.'' The teacher smiled and Bella quickly thanked him and walked out. As much as she hated being centre of attention; she hated trying to get to know anyone. She was content with her nose in a book and being by herself. No need to get mixed up with others. Someone always tended to get hurt.

* * *

><p>She walked into the library and quickly sat down at the nearest table and dug into her worn out copy of Macbeth. She opened the page to the one that she bookmarked and started reading. A tap on her shoulder pulled her away from the ramblings of a mad Lady Macbeth.<p>

''Ecxuse me. Can I sit here?'' The girl asked with a huge smile on her face. ''Its just that, I'm trying to avoid that guy in red over there. He is totally stalking me.'' She bounced on the heels of her shoes. Bella blinked. The girl was little under five feet with short spikey hair with pale complexion and green eyes. She wore black skirt with black stockings and green sweater top and ballet flats. She looked so simple yet cut out of a magazine.

''Sure.'' Bella smiled and pushed the chair forward for her.

''Thanks.'' The girl sat. ''I'm Alice Cullen and your Bella.''

''Yeah I am. How did you know?'' Bella asked. She wanted to talk. Alice seemed nice enough.

''Oh your dad couldn't shut up about you. Everyone knows you were coming and I practically knew everyone by face and name so I knew it was you.'' Alice said in one breath.

''oh .'' she blushed. ''Well it sure beats telling everyone who I am.'' She smiled.

''I love your hair color. Where did you go to color it.'' Alice sang. Being as tiny as she was she had the attention span and energy of a four year old.

''Its my natural hair color.'' She replied and pulled it forward. ''Do you really like it.'' She whispered.

''It fucking fab.'' Alice sang and giggled when the librarian shushed them. ''Ignore her. She watches porn when no one is around. My sister caught her red handed and since then we can always hang out whether we have a free period or not.''

Bella burst into a fit of giggles and then bit her lip from laughing out loud.

''Man I wished I could have seen her face.'' Bella giggled. The signal of the lunch bell rang and they quickly got up and Bella followed Alice into the cafeteria. ''Hey there is your stalker.''

''Omg he is so lame and hilarious. He once tripped over his shoelaces when I was opening my locker.'' He is so pathetic.'' Alice retorted.

''That was harsh.''Bella smiled.

''I know.''

''I like it.'' Bella shook her head. She had strange feeling she was going to get along with Alice very well. ''So whats good to eat here.''

''Nothing.'' Alice replied dryly. ''We go off campus. The food is dreadful, I'm gonna meet up with my boyfriend, he is to die for he is blonde and has blue eyes and is standing next to that yellow porshe.'' Alice spoke with a laugh and then broke into a run and launched herself into her boyfriend's arm and kissed him.

''Howdy I'm Jasper.'' Alice's boyfriend introduced himself. He had an accent like he was from the south or something Bella thought. She made a mental note to ask him.

''I'm Bella.'' She looked at her shoes. All of sudden they became intresting. She blushed again as the pair kissed. Would she ever have that? Would anyone ever look at her the way Jasper looked at Alice. She sighed feeling a little jealous and envious.

''Baby, do you mind if Bella tags along to lunch with us?'' Alice asked.

''Sure she can I don't mind.'' Jasper nodded his head and held Alice's car door open for her.

''I'll follow you guys.'' Bella stuttered. She didn't want to intrude in their privacy.

''You got your own ride.'' Alice asked.

Bella smiled and then tapped her truck door. ''This is my baby.''

''Nice, I'll just give the others a heads up to keep an extra place at the table.'' Alice spoke and then slid into the passenger seat of the car.

Bella nodded and then hopped into her truck. She gave them a wave and followed them as they pulled out of the school parking lot.

* * *

><p>She just hoped that the others liked her as much as Alice did. Bella thought she was plain and boring and totally ugly. She was shocked to hear that Alice liked her hair color. She was thought it was like a mop of shit on her head. Alice looked like freaking model. What the hell was wrong with Bella, she thought. Why couldn't she dress like that. Why couldn't she coordinate like Alice.<p>

She was getting frustrated and her cheeks became red with anger and then she resumed her self deprecation. She hated her skin color and her lack of ability to put up on. Give her an eyeliner and you would have fucking ER emergency on your hands.

''Fucking shit.'' Bella cursed.

What the fucking shit had she gotten herself into. She parked and then looked at reflection in the rear view mirror. She gave her hair a quick fluff and then applied some chapstick. She blinked a few times and then grabbed her cellphone and got out of her car, only to bounce head on something hard and wonderful smelling.

''Watch it there.'' A velvet voice said and helped her raise to her feet.

''Sorry. I'm so sorry.'' Bella spoke and then looked up only to have her breath taken away by the beauty that of the boy in front of her. His jade green eyes pierced her brown ones. His chiseled jaw clenched as he helped her up and his head was cluster fuck of sex hair. His pale skin made his eyes stand out and pink lips were full and kissable. Bella mentally swooned. Breathe Bella, her mind screamed. It just a boy.

A fucking hot beautiful boy.

''Are you ok?'' He asked.

''I...umm'''she stuttered.

''What the fuck Edward? Hurry the fuck up. Stop picking up trash on the road.'' A blonde haired beauty called at him.

''I'm sorry.'' he said and walked away. Easy Edward. Easy. Breathe and walk. Who the fuck was that? His mind screamed. She was gorgeous. He felt as if he could drown in her brown eyes and he wanted to kiss the fuck out of her and pin her against the nearest wall and fuck her until next week.

''What the fuck Rosalie?'' Edward snapped. ''Can't you fucking see I was busy?'' He lit up a smoke and Rosalie bummed one off him. ''No Rosalie I don't fucking like when you smoke.'' He pushed her away.

''Fuck you Eddie.'' Rosalie sneered and then flipped her long blonde hair away from her blue eyes. She smoothed her skirt and then headed into the restaurant, leaving a dumb struck Edward as he watched Alice talk to the girl that knocked into him.

* * *

><p>''Are you ok?'' Alice asked. ''I hoped that jackass didn't hurt you.''<p>

''No, he didn't.'' Bella bit her lips. ''Its just me, I'm just fucking clumsy. Do you know that guy Alice.''

''That;s my brother, Edward.'' Alice looked at her. She saw the flushed cheeks and rapid blinking and the shy smile. ''Ignore him. He is an fucking asshole.''

''A fucking asshole!'' Bella parroted. ''Gotcha Alice.''

''Hell Bella cusses.'' Jasper drawls. He draped one hand over Bella's shoulder and the other over Alice and steered them into the direction of Edward.

''Cullen.'' Jasper tipped an imaginary hat off to Edward.

''Hale.'' Edward said as he tipped his own imaginary hat and play punched Jasper on the shoulder as he bummed a smoke off Edward.

''Mary Alice.'' Edward sniggered and pulled his sister's hair. He laughed and she scowled up at her brother. He had a good height on her. Him being close to six feet while she was crossing just over five feet.

''Edward Anthony!'' she retorted.

''Shit Alice, i told you to never call me that in public. Fucking hell sis.'' He muttered and stomped his way into restaurant. ''Rosalie is already inside. Fucking bitch she is. That one.'' he groaned.

''You love her.'' Alice retorted.

Love her, so he had a girlfriend. Of course he was taken. Bella rolled her eyes and followed Alice and Jasper, hoping to God she didn't fucking trip or accidently get food stuck in her teeth or spill wine. She just wanted to be liked.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm let me know what you think...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT…EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER….**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Bella was seated next to the spiky haired pixie and Alice beamed at her. Bella looked around taking in her surroundings, it was lively with rush of lunch and the food smelt amazing. On cue her stomach rumbled. She glanced around to see if anyone noticed. No one did, they were all busy chatting about their mornings and their plans for the rest of the day.

''Edward, Rosalie this is Bella Swan.'' Alice introduced and turned to look at her. ''That's Rosalie and you already met Edward.''

''Hey,'' Bella squeaked and took a huge drink of her water. Rosalie was fucking gorgeous. She had blonde hair, blue eyes with legs that went on forever. She was insanely beautiful. Long lashes frame her eyes and her lips were cherry red. She wore little make up and still looked like a run way model. Now she knew why Edward was with her. He was gorgeous and Rosalie was gorgeous, together they were just fucking gorgeous. Even Alice and Jasper was a strikingly overly beautiful couple. She felt like a fish out of water with them, she felt boring and plain.

Rosalie didn't look up from inspecting her nails. She opened her mouth which literally had no profanity filter. ''She's the fucking Chief of Police daughter. How the fuck is she gonna fit in with us.''

Bella's head snapped up and her gaze met Edward who had a sad look on his face. For a moment they seemed caught in each other's stares. Edward licked his lips and swallowed thickly which caused Bella to blush at the sight of his pink tongue. Edward smirked knowing that she saw his move. Rolling his eyes and letting out a frustrated sigh he turned to Rosalie and then opened his mouth and clamped down. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then chuckled dryly.

''Rose, how do you tell a bitch to fuck off?'' Edward asked her. He looked at Bella and she looked away. Was he calling her a bitch? What the fuck?

''You just walk up to the bitch and say Fuck off.'' Rose smiled. ''Why did you asked?'' Rosalie glanced at him as she scanned the menu for something to eat.

''Right, you just told yourself to fuck off.'' Edward retorted and everyone laughed.

Rosalie's mouth opened in shock and then huffed. ''You're an asshole.'' And then she giggled too.

She looked over at Bella and then smiled apologetically. ''Bella I'd like to apologize for my stupid as fuck comment. I'm a bitch and a fucking fucked up one at that. I'm sorry.'' Rosalie offered.

''it's okay Rosalie, It was really nothing.'' Bella said from her giggling. Edward smirked and then put one hand around Rosalie as he leaned back. He called for the waiter and Bella caught a glimpse of a tribal tattoo going around his shoulder and on to his back. The dark ink looked pretty against his skin and she may have drooled at the sight of it. She loved a tattooed guy. And this tattooed guy was insanely hot. Fuck hot, she added.

''See something you like Bella.'' Edward smirked. A svelte red haired girl came to take orders and kept drooling at Edward. She leaned forward and hoped that he noticed her overly large breasts. He gulped and looked. So fucking sue him. He was guy after all an 18 year old with a hell of sex drive.

''Excuse me, we'd like to order. Now you can stop eyeing my fucking man.'' Rosalie hissed with venom in her voice.

''Sorry,'' She muttered and then took their food orders. Rosalie got the salad while Edward decided on a burger with a beer. Alice and Jasper wanted cheesy fries and fried chicken, Bella opted for a double cheese burger.

''Did you have to fucking look at her Edward.'' Alice seethed. ''She's probably fingering herself in the bathroom to your image as we speak. Alice knew the effect her brother had on girls. They fell for him. They loved the bad boy tattooed up persona with the little regard for authority plus he was sexy as hell with his green eyes kissable lips and cluster fuck of sex hair, they loved the way he carried himself. Not a care in the fucking world.

''What the fuck pixie,'' Edward snapped as he downed half his beer. ''I'm a guy, I'm allowed to look.''

''Yeah, a nasty fucking one at that,'' Rosalie quipped and munched on some lettuce.

''Fuck you Rosalie.'' Edward snapped.

Bella let out a light snort and rolled her eyes. Men she thought, they were all the same. For someone as handsome as Edward he sure was cocky and arrogant and rude. He cussed out his own girlfriend and even looked at another girl's breasts in front of her. If he was her boyfriend she would smacked that shit eating grin off his face. She narrowed her eyes at him. Cocky motherfucker.

''You got something to say Miss Swan.'' Edward leaned forward and gave her the flirty bedroom eyes.

''You're a cocky son of a bitch aren't you?'' Bella said as she threw her napkin on the table. ''you think you're the fucking shit don't you?'' She didn't give him a chance to reply. ''pretending to run into me and then you openly stare at another girls breasts in front of your girlfriend the same one you called a bitch.'' She said a fierce whisper.

''Wait Rosalie called herself a bitch.'' Edward laughed. ''and she is not my girlfriend.''

''What.'' Bella said a little too loud and almost spilled a bottle of water. ''Wait what!'' she said again. ''I'm so fucking confused.''

''Bella relax. Breathe chick, in with the good air out with the weird air.'' Rosalie said. ''You thought I was Edward's girlfriend. I just said that so we'd get our food faster. That red head is a slut. I hate her and she fucking loves Edward.'' She smiled and then slapped Edward. ''This is your fault dumb ass.''

''What the fuck did I do.'' Edward rubbed his arm.

''Bella listen to me.'' Alice chided. ''Edward, Rosalie and I are triplets.'' She let out a giggle and her jade green eyes looked at Edward. ''This is your fault asshole.''

''Is this pick on Edward day.'' He whined.

''Stop whining you big baby.'' Jasper finally put his two cents in.

''Jazz you're my best friend, I thought you would take my side man.'' Edward whined again.

''Have you seen a pissed off Alice yet?'' Jasper whispered. Right Edward nodded a pissed off Alice was suicide. She made them go on shopping trips one after the other and made them spend their money on ridiculous shit. They did it once and they both shuddered at the memory.

''Oh my god I feel like such a bone head. What the hell was I thinking? Oh my god. I'm so sorry Edward.'' Bella apologized.

''Bella relax.'' Rosalie offered. She was a major bitch but she liked Bella. She liked that Bella called Edward out on his shit. ''Don't worry about it.''

''Yeah to besides, I don't like blonds.'' Edward dead panned. ''No offense sis.'' He said to Rosalie.

''What can you do oh brother dear, you can't pick your family.'' She retorted dryly.

Bella laughed, she felt at an ease with Rosalie and Alice and Jasper but with Edward somebody could cut the tension with a sword. It was so thick.

''So what you do guys do for fun around here.'' Bella asked.

''Nothing interesting,'' The triplets said at the same time. The Cullen Triplets as everyone called them had a knack for answering a question at the same time. Edward being the only boy in the family was spoiled rotten by his mother and father. He is the youngest of the triplets and liked fast cars and baseball. He was the loudest of three. He was always up to some mischief with his best friend Jasper. They had met each other in middle school and had been inseparable ever since.

He like Jasper's company, he being the only boy often made him target for make overs and girly shit as he called it. People may think that he is a bad boy with no goals in life, but actually Edward has his sights on in following in his father's footsteps. He wanted to study become a doctor. No one knows that he visits his dad regularly in the hospital, to study for pre med.

''Do they always answer at the same time.'' Bella asked.

''Yup.'' Jasper said and then breathed a sigh, ''Man I'm bored.''

''Let's ditch.'' Edward said in a happy voice.

''Cool it Eddie.'' Alice replied. You have a music exam to take this evening.''

''Fucking hell Mary Alice.'' Edward spoke as he rose. ''You suck the fun out of everything huh. See ya later toots.'' He tipped an imaginary hat off to Bella and then threw a wad of notes on the table. He paid for the entire meal. ''It's on me guys.'' He smiled and then walked out.

''You guys, I can't let Edward pay for my meal, I want to pay for it.'' Bella pulled her money out of her pocket.

''Bella relax Edward does this all the time.'' Jasper said and Rosalie nodded.

''Listen to the Jazz, the man is very wise.'' Rosalie smiled and then stood up and sauntered into the bathroom.

''I'll come with you.'' Alice jumped up. Leaving Bella with Jasper to talk and head out to their cars.

Alice was the perky one out of the three, same green eyes as Edward with black hair and short petite frame. She was the one was like to throw parties and give make overs and shopping. Whereas Rosalie was the hard one with a bitchy persona that didn't take anyone's shit. Out of the two Edward favored Alice more.

''So.'' Rosalie applied her lipgloss and then turned to Alice. ''Edward likes Bella.''

''And Bella likes Edward.'' Alice fluffed her hair.

''Should we meddle?'' Rosalie asked then dusted imaginary lint off her clothes.

''Nope. I wanna see Edward get his ass handed to him.'' Alice replied and they walked out of the bathroom together in smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>So I was pretty excited when I saw all the alerts and reviews. Wow thanks so much and shout out to all who reviewed and who alerted and who put the story on favorite. I adore you all.<strong>

**Look out for chapter 3…drama will ensue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT…EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER….**

**So I was so excited that people actually like my writing. Kudos to me, thanks everyone. So the first two chapters were in third person and its really hard to write like that. So I'm going to write in Edward's P.O.V. and maybe Bella. I can actually write Edward's POV better and I don't even know why. Oh well on with the fic…honestly who reads these crazy ass author's notes. LMAO**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Bella **

As I stood there waiting on Alice and Rosalie with Jasper, I couldn't help but think that I kind of favored Rosalie a little more than Alice, I mean she was a little too enthusiastic for my part. She's nice and everything and I really like the fact that she welcomed me with open arms and shit but I really don't like anyone telling me what to do and she surely looks like she does that all the time.

I could feel Edward's resentment to her; he kept telling her that she sucked the fun out of everything. I can't argue with the guy.

Oh my god Edward Fucking Cullen, is fuckhawt and fucking arrogant as hell. I hated his fucking existence.

I hated the way he moved and the way he looked and the way how beautiful his fucking eyes were or how the bronze in his hair made him stand out. I hated his perfect lips and his perfect chiseled jaw and I just fucking hated him. I was so lost in my hatred thoughts for Edward that I didn't hear a thing that Jasper was saying.

''I'm sorry what.'' I squeaked and twisted my hands together in embarrassment.

''I said, don't let Edward get to you.'' Jasper drawled in his southern accent. I nodded and bit my lips.

''Are you from the Texas or something?'' I asked trying to make small talk. What I really want is to get back to school. I can't wait for this day to over.

''Yupp.'' He popped the p in the word and rocked on his heels. Well this awkward I thought and rolled my eyes. Deciding that Alice and her sister were taking too long, I decided to high tail out of here.

''See you later Jasper.'' I hopped into my van and sped off. I know it was rude as hell but what's the point waiting on them, we were going back to the same place anyway.

**EDWARD**

As I sat holding my fucking paper in front me I couldn't help but shake my leg impatiently. I looked at the clock. I finished earlier than expected and gave the paper one last fucking once over. Walking up to the teacher I hastily slapped my paper on the desk and high tailed it out of there.

Going to my car I lit a cigarette. Man my cock has been standing at attention from the moment I saw tiny Bella hopping out of her car looking all hot and shit with those perky tits and tight little ass and when she fucking brushed against me caused friction and I nearly fucking came in my jeans. I've never done that. What the fuck I'm Fucking Edward Cullen I do not get so worked up over bitches.

Right through during lunch she kept fucking licking and biting her lips which caused my cock to strain even more against the denim of my jeans. The cutest thing was that she actually thought Rose was my fucking girlfriend and she is my fucking sister and there is no way in fucking hell and heaven and earth would I ever swing that fucking way.

Anyfuckingwho, Bella then opened her fucking mouth and cussed me out and I stood there and fucking took her shit. I never do that. What the actual fuck? All I heard were fuck and some words and just like that it took me all my fucking strength not to bend her over the table and fucking pound into her.

As I stomped my cigarette I looked up and saw TANYA FUCKING DENALI. Fuck me. She was hot alright but from far, in the dark with a paper bag over head. Alright I hated the bitch. She fucking stalked me since we were in kindergarden. I swear her cunt was crawling with crabs. I actually saw her scratching her cunt one time. Gahhhh I needed to fucking bleach my brain to get that nasty image out of my head.

Tanya Fucking Denali's Attributes…..

Dumb Blonde…..Check

Fake Tits…Check

Fake tan….Check

Highly pitched voice….Check

Fake Nails…..Check

Major Hoe…Check

Beaten out Cunt….Check

Fucked the football team…Check

''Hey sexy,'' She called and I fucking cringed at the sound of her voice.

''Hey Tammy,'' I said and she laughed.

''It's Tanya, Eddie.'' Right I fucking knew that. Rolling my eyes I snapped at her.

''What do you want Terry.'' I asked again.

''Nothing just wondering,'' She put her hands on her lips and I gave her the once over. ''If you wanted to hook up or something''

''NOT IN THIS FUCKING LIFE TIME TESSIE,'' I Snapped at her.

''You know you want me Eddie.'' She drawled.

''No fucking way I wouldn't touch you somebody else's dick,'' I shuddered about the STD's she may be carrying. Gross. She stood there hands on her hips and looked me trying to be sexy, These sluts know nothing about sexy. Fuck my life. She was wearing the shortest skirt I have ever seen on a girl and a tight black tank top that said I'm not a whore and those God awful hooker shoes. I smirked and then let out a silent giggle.

''Are you sure?'' I asked.

''Sure of what Eddie'' She blinked, she was so fucking dumb.

''Your shirt.'' I tried not to stifle from laughing. Realizing what I talking about she huffed and to me fuck off.

What a cunt.

Even with seeing that slut up close and personal my hard on for Bella hadn't gone down. What the total actual fuck.

FUCKARY.

Heading back to class I saw Jessica one of my floozies so I grabbed her hand and yanked in the janitor's closet.

''Edward what the fuck?'' she screamed. I pushed her against the wall and attacked her neck. That's right I don't do mouth to mouth fucking kisses. So fucking sue me. Getting the idea she started nipping at my neck and undoing my pants.

''I don't want any marks, you know the drill.'' I snapped harshly so what I was a little bitchy.

''I know what you want.'' She said and I just whipped my cock out and slapped her face with it. Smiling and licking her lips, trying to be sexy but failing miserably I didn't want her to get me off but I needed some sort of release and I didn't want to fucking jack off. I wanted to come down someone's throat.

I wanted to come down Bella Swan's throat.

Jessica took my cock and deep throated me, and grabbed her head and began ramming my cock balls deep into her mouth. She was gagging and moaning and touching her pussy. No way in hell would I ever touch that pussy, I would rather just take a blow job. I was coming close to my climax and I pictured Bella's sweet mouth and tongue on me. I closed my eyes and grunted and came so hard inside Jessica's mouth and being the slut that she was she swallowed it all.

She got up and then adjusted her clothes and then tucked my cock back into my jeans and then I pushed her out of the janitor's closet. As we stumbled out I came face to face with the one and only Bella Swan and she had a disgusted look on her face. She rolled her eyes and then pointed to Jessica's face.

''You got some jizz on your cheeks.'' Bella said in her haughty voice. What a cunt, like she never sucked dick before.

Total cunt.

Jessica laughed and wiped it away with her hands.

Real fucking classy huh.

The hoes that I associate myself with.

One look at Bella's eyes and my cock sprang up again WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT! I was in deep fucking shit. I need to fuck Bella fast and get on with my life. She cannot have that kind of hold on me.

I watched her tight little ass as she stomped away and then let out a huff when Jessica asked me if we could that again and being the total fucking shit that I was I said yes a little too loud and Bella heard and spun around and then made a gagging sound and muttered something that sounded like 'fucking nasty bastard.'

I needed to get high and or wasted or pass out or fuck. I needed to fuck Bella Swan.

Did I ever say FUCK MY LIFE.

As i made my way to my Biology class Alice pushed me against my locker and began ranting in her elf voice. She sounded so funny, you know how the chipmunks sound, right just like that. So I laughed in her face which ticked her off even more. Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice and then began moving her hand like her mouth which made me stifle my laughter even more.

''Edward are you even listening to me.'' she screeched.

''Sure sure pink doesn't fucking go with blue.'' i had no fucking clue what she was yapping about. I was busy laughing my ass off at Rosalie imitating her.

''Thats not what i said but its true also and I said I don't want you near Bella.'' She scolded. Hold the fucking phone, over priced boot wearing four feet pixie named fucking Mary Alice say what.

''What the fuck Alice? Who fucking died and made the fucking boss.'' I retorted and grabbed my books. I mean i was asshole but an educated one at that. I am a fucking straight A student. That's right bitches I wanna make be a doctor someday. Badass just like my dad. Follow in his footsteps.

''Yeah Alice you can't boss Edward around.'' Rose said to my defense. She saved my ass all the time. I may favor Alice but with Rose she was just like me. She didn't take bullshit and didn't put up this nice and sweet persona that Alice did. She was hardcore and fought like a man. She looked like runway model and cussed like a sailor. And to fucking booth she loved cars. We totally hung out all the time, going to bars and drinking beers and looking at baseball.

With Alice she was just different, she liked that frou frou shit and always had me and Rose playing dress up with her when we were kids. We only did it so she wouldn't cry but we would rather just go outside and ride our bikes and get dirty and play video games. Alice was always the one to be inside with her dolls while Rose and I were off playing in the tree house or running around and rolling in the mud.

We are kindred spirits she and I.

I swear on my mother;s head they counted wrong when my mom gave birth to us. I mean Alice is nothing like us. I often used to tease her and tell her that Mom and Dad adopted her from the hospital. She used to totally fucking fall for it and then she would go cry and I would feel like shit. I do not do fucking tears. I repeat I cannot see a woman I love cry.

That is my weakness. One little pout and I am putty in Rose's,Alice's and mom's hands.

Shudders.

Rosalie never told me what to do, the only woman who could tell me what to acutally fucking do was Esme, our mom. She is sweet and cool and everything anyone wanted for a mom. I loved my mom.

I Edward Anthony Cullen was a fucking mama's boy. I guess I was spoiled because I am the only boy so what fucking sue me.

''I just was looking out for Bella.'' She said gruffly. She rolled her eyes and then narrowed them at me, ''Just don't hurt her Edward.''

''Alice I think you should mind your own fucking business.'' Rose snapped at her and then pulled me away to Biology. She knew i was about to tell Alice off. ''Just buy her cookie from the bakery and she'll get over it.''

''She is so fucking annoying sometimes. I mean I love her and shit but she need's to fucking relax.'' I groaned. After I fist bumped Rose as she sat in her seat next to her lab partner, I stiffened as I saw Bella Swan. She sat up straight and looked as uncomfortable as nun in a strip joint. She was fucking prudish, I bet she was a freaky one in bed. Its always the quiet ones I mused.

''Cullen.'' She acknowledges after a brief moment. She swallowed thickly and huffed. What a bitch. I was going to be nice but she just kept giving me this nasty as asshole attitude.

''It speaks,'' I retorted being as rude as possible.

''Whatever Cullen.'' She rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth in annoyance. Fucking cunt I cussed in my mind. I didn;t really pay attention to her anymore and focused on my work. I wanna be a doctor. I want to specialize in a field but i have't decided yet. Rose wants to be gynecologist and OBGYN.

Actually Rose and I want to be doctors and open our own establishment in the future. Where Pixie would like to be fashion designer.

Totally rewarding right.

Total fuckery.

It totally disappointed my parents. They really wanted Alice to move further on than fashion but she loved the fucking stuff. Oh well each to his own.

As the bell rang i packed my books and then headed to the front of the class to look at the paper to see who would be the lucky bitch that got to be my partner this semester. I smirked, i hooked up with all my lab partners as they only paired us up as boy and girl.

No boy boy and no girl girl.

Strictly straight stuff no gays and lesbos.

My smirk disappeared once I read the name Isabella M Swan.

This shall be interesting, i thought.

I spun around only and bumped straight into Bella.

''Move it Swan you're always in my way.'' I huffed.

''I'm always in the way, you're a fucking retard Edward.'' She screamed at me and then stomped off and cue my cock, it stood at attention.

Le sighments.

Fuck my life...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so who enjoyed it.. I actually had fun writing Edward's Point of View. Bella is kind of hard and i will try to get her insight in chapter four.<strong>

**Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT…EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER….**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**BELLA…**

As I stomped up the steps of Charlie's house I ran into my room, opened the closet, grabbed the nearest sweater and screamed into. Feeling better i sighed. Why did I have to work with that asshole.

How can someone be so beautiful on the outside be ugly in the inside.

Talk about disgusting, the only good thing about him was his exotic looks. His filthy mouth was atrocious and dripped disdain. How in the world was he related to Rose and Alice. I shook my head and then took a quick shower and headed into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and realized my dad had nothing to cook except fish in the freezer and the packaged chips and ketchup. So I grabbed a pen and paper and began jotting down a grocery list.

My dad lived alone after he and my mom divorced. My mom being the cheating whore that she is, she left my poor father in the lurch for some asshole. They did the court battle and I got settled with my mom for getting custody of me and they did the pass the Bella every summer and I was sick of it.

My mom used me as a pawn because my dad paid child support and she was really angry with me when I decided to move in with my dad. We're similiar him and I.

We're both closed in, we don't like much attention and we both very stubborn. We didn't need much words to get the point across we understood each other and I looked forward to every summer to seeing him. Even though I hated Forks with a fucking passion I endured just for him.

I'm a daddy's girl.

I preferred my dad over my mom who was currently between asshole number ten and number twelve. Ok I'm kidding. She is with a guy ten years younger than her and she fucking swears he is the one. I hate him.

Back in Florida she always meets a guy and then takes off leaving me in the lurch. One time when i was thirteen, she met some Mexican guy and ran off for two weeks and then on the third day of the two weeks I get a letter saying to stay at home and look out for the mail and when Charlie's check came in the mail to mail it to her.

So I did what I do best, I took the check in and the lady behind the knew me well. We were on a first name basis. She changed it with out asking and i went home and bought groceries and took care of myself.

You see Rene is kind of a how to say it...a bad unfit mother.

She doesn't have the motherly bone in her body. She just popped me out because my dad wanted kids and after I was born she decided that she wants to see the rest of the world and that Forks was suffocating her and her artistic side and she felt as if she couldn't breathe and took me along for the sorry fucking ride only because I brought a steady form of money.

Rene likes money and she hates working.

Any way as I was saying that guy she is with is just gonna break her heart and she is gonna come back crying with her tail between her legs. She's gonna eat a tubful of cookie dough ice cream and drink a carton of chocolate milk and mope around the house until she found something to occupy her time or a new guy to fuck. And I for one wasn't goone be around when it happened.

As much as I hated Forks, I'm staying. I can actually kick back and relax.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance at my mom, I still resented her and every time she called me, I kept ignoring her calls and deleting her texts without reading them and deleting her emails. Of course I was angry damn it. But i knew why she was calling and trying to make up with me. Without me, she won't recieve that hefty sum every month.

Le fucking sighments, I had enough and I wanted to enjoy my teens.

I jumped off the counter and got dinner started for Charlie. I had a feeling that he practically ate at the diner day in, day out. So I heated some oil and fried the fish and then chips. Nothing too fancy but it will do.

I set the table and exactly at 6pm in walks Charlie, looking frazzled and tired.

''Hey Bells, you made dinner.'' he said. He looked like the some one just took the weight off his shoulders. ''That's mighty nice of you hun.''

''Sure it was no problem. So how was your day?'' i asked as he dug into the food.

''It was ok.'' he said. That as deep as it gets. And then he took a deep breath and talked again. ''Its delicious.'' he grunted and attacked the food some more.

''You want more?'' I rose from my place and then gave him the leftovers. ''When your done just rest the plate in the sick, I'll tackle the dishes after i finish my homework.'' I smiled.

''You're a good kid Bells.'' he winked at me and I skipped off to my room.

I am a pretty good kid. I don't get in trouble, I obey the curfew. I do my home work, I've never done drugs. I do like alcohol and beer. I always do my chores and I'm always in bed by nine pm. I'm kinda boring and I want that to change. I never take any risks. I'm always doing the right thing. I want to be bad.

There is only flaw with me. I have a bad attitude. I cannot keep my mouth shut to save my life.

I'm used to getting my way all the time. Being an only child and everything. Like one time in band camp...ahaha no I never went band camp. I've always wanted to say that. Any way it was was kindergarten and it was share a snack time and this boy gave me half of his apple. I took it but then I didn't want to share my cheerios with him and when he complained to the teacher she told him to take it anyway and when he did. I bit him really hard on the shoulder.

Needless to say I was banned from that school and told never to return.

You get the point now. I like to have my own way and my mouth always gets my in trouble. I always speak before I think. I have no brain to mouth filter. Like today with Edward I cussed him out, no one deserves that even though he is an asshole.

He probably thinks I am a bitch or whatever, not that I care what he thinks but whatever. He still is an asshole and behaves like a slut.

Man whore! That's the word I was looking for. I opened my laptop and then logged on to Facebook. Yes this classifies as homework. I did the usual, poke and then the birthday greeting and replied to my messages and then changed my profile picture. Then clicked the news feed and on and on.

I checked for friend requests and i had like over six of them

Alice Pixie Cullen...Accepted

Rosalie Cullen...Accepted

Jasper Hale...Accepted

Eric Yorkie...kinda sad but I accepted.

Jessica Stanley...Edwards floozy...I accepted..just to nose through her pics.

Lauren Mallory...real chatty...knows everyone business but kinda okish...I accpeted

Mike Newton...fucking pathetic...I accepted

Angela Webber...very nice...Accepted.

But _he _didn't send me any. Hmmmmm was on Facebook. I typed his name on search and there he was looking all beautiful in all his glory. He was wearing a green shirt and a jeans with a beer in his hand and he looked down. Total model behavoir with him.

Should I send him or not.

No I'm not snooping down to his level. So i nosed around his profile but it was locked. He blocked his pictures and his wall posts and everything. I checked his relationship status and it was single. Hmmphhhh i thought and then i jumped two fucking feet in the air being frightened by the sound of the chat.

Alice fucking Cullen messaged you.

_Hey chicka_

hey alice

_whats up? :)_

nothing

_ok are you liking the school and getting to know your way around town? and you ditched me today_

No i didn't ditch you, we had english after! and yeah i know my way around town. You forgot I lived here during the summers.

_Of course silly me, we never saw each other because we took our world vacation._

Yupp...what you want alice?

_what are you doing this weekend_

nothing why?

_we're having a party on friday i'm inviting and you have to come._

ok alice, maybe we shall see.

_please bella, please..._

i don't know, is Edward gonna be there.

_Yeah he is the barman for the night._

you're gonna have alcohol there?

_Yeah, but we have other things to drink if you don't do the alcohol thingy. i don't drink and stuff maybe i'll have somebody to keep my company._

maybe...Is Rose gonna be there?

_Yeah._

I'l be there.

_awesome, make sure and wear something nice ok, can't wait._

ALICE PIXIE CULLEN HAS SIGNED OUT_._

I know i coudn't wear what I normally wore jeans and tee shirts, noooo i need to get a dress and I don't own anything. What the actual fuck?

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

After a long fucking hard day at school, i stood in front of the fridge and just stared inside of it. Where the fuck are my brownie cookies.

Fuck.

You see the thing is. I have a little affection...ok i lie...a big affection for chocolate. I can actually live off the stuff. Give me chocolate any fucking time of the day and i will gladly eat it. And I needed it because of thr rough fucking day I had. My mind couldn't stop thinking about Bella, what was it about this chick that had me so fucking fucked up.

''Mom where the fuck are my cookies.'' I cussed out. I literally cringed as I heard her voice. Clear and pristine and then filled with cuss words.

''Edward what the fuck did I say about cussing in my damn house.'' That's right, Esme Cullen the epitome of classy cusses like a sailor. Talk about being a hypocrite.

''I'm fucking sorry.'' I yelled back and then she came walking in with rollers in her hair and a nail file in her hands. She walked up to me and gave me a kiss on my cheeks and then she fucking whacked the shit out of me.

''I told you not to fucking cuss in my house.'' she stated dryly. ''Your cookies are in the pantry.'' she then added sweetly.

''Gee thanks mom.'' i said sarcastically.

''My pleasure.'' she retorted. ''What's eating you?''

''Noffing.'' i said as i crammed three cookies at once.

''Edward I raised you better than that.'' she scolded.

''Fhaattttt! I said and spat crumbs everywhere on the tiles.

''Use a fucking napkin.'' she whacked my shoulder and then threw a napking towards me. ''You're getting crumbs all over the fucking house.''

Melodramtic woman!

''Sowwyyy.'' i replied back and then swallowed.

''What's your problem honey.'' My mom asked and then wiped my mouth her finger. Only my mom gets to call me pet names. No one else but her. ''Is it a girl?'' she asked sweetly.

Is she a fucking mind reader?

''No.'' I clamped my mouth shut. ''I don't wanna talk about it. I'm gonna just go eat my cookies and wallow in my misery.''

''Ahhh the joys of being a teenager.'' She responded as I made my way up the stairs and into my room, turning left and I knocked on Rose's door. I listened for her voice and she then I walked in. She was on her bed with her laptop and viewing a conversation.

''Hey.'' She said and I nodded. ''What's up?'' She leaned over and took a cookie.

''Rose,'' I whined like the spoiled baby I am. ''Those are my cookies.'' I threw a puppy dog face and my famous pout. Makes the Cullen women crazy and give in to anything.

''That's not gonna work.'' Rose retorted like the bitch she is. Apparently that look doesn't work on Rosalie.

''Bitch.'' I said sarcastically.

''Suck my dick Edward.'' She responded and then rolled her eyes at the screen.

''Gee sis I'm feeling the love.'' I spat back. ''What the fuck are you looking at? Is that Ali's profile?''

''Yup, I hacked it again. Tinkerbell is so hopeless with technology.'' She sighed.

''What's she saying.'' I plopped down my ass on her bed and closed my eyes. I could hear her raised eyebrow and her eye roll.

''She is saying that you're gonna bar tend for the party.'' Rose answered and then I sat up immediately.

''I didn't sign up for that.'' I complained. ''What else?''

''Apparently she invited Bella.'' she said. Wait Bella's coming then that means I can mess with her a little.

Cue my cheshire cat smile...so it begins...

* * *

><p><strong>omg what is Edward planning...<strong>

**anyhoo hope everyone had an enjoyable easter...I went to the beach...i loved it...**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT…EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER….**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**BELLA…**

It's been a few days since my chat with Alice and still Edward hasn't spoken a word to me. All he does is glance at me and roll his eyes. Or smirk and lick his lips. What a prick? It's the day of the party and I woke up late because I forgot to set my alarm now I'm running towards the school in attempt to be somewhat early.

Who was I kidding? It's after nine and I'm late for my second class. I totally slept through the first class. As I walk towards empty hallways I spot Edward and what her face Lauren having a heated a discussion.

''Look Laurel, I will never be your boyfriend, I will never like you, I will never fall in love with you and I will never do blond girls. Not in this lifetime or the fucking next. Get that through your bleached head.'' Edward snarled. He looked pretty pissed. He stormed off leaving Lauren with her eyes full of tears and her mouth wide agape.

''You and Eddie having problems I see.'' I snickered.

''Shut up Bella, he always comes back.'' She huffed and then stomped away towards her morning classes.

''Keep telling yourself that sweetheart.'' I retorted sarcastically. Gosh I hated Lauren. She felt she was a prima donna or something. She and Jessica totally do not like me. Yesterday during lunch I heard them talking about me.

''_Did you see how she snatched up poor Eddie as her Biology partner?'' Lauren hissed._

''_Yeah she is such a slut. How come she gets to hang with Alice and Rosalie? We've known them longer and already she has been invited to the Cullen's Welcome back to school party. So unfair''. Jessica whined in her nasally voice._

_What the fuck, that bitch is not getting to go to that party, and there is no way in fucking hell that she putting her dirty skanky paws on my man Edward.'' Lauren hissed. _

_I was sitting with Alice and Rosalie and Edward while having lunch and Rosalie turned around at the sound of Lauren's voice. She let out a frustrated growl. Obviously they were getting on her last nerve. I shot her a sad look and then spoke. _

''_Don't let them bother you Rose. I don't. Their just jealous.'' I said and stabbed my salad._

''_What the fuck is wrong with Laurel, Why can't she see I don't like her. I never will.'' Edward groaned._

''_Somebody has to put a stop to their nasty talks.'' Alice said and then Rose stood up and walked away._

''_I'm going to teach those sluts a lessons.'' She pushed her chair away and then approached the skanks' table. Lauren and Jessica both exchanged worried glances. They swallowed thickly and then forced a smile on their caked made up faces._

''_Hey girls,'' Rose smiled and spoke sweetly. ''Mind if I sit here.'' They nodded their heads. ''So what's up now. Relax I won't bite.''_

''_I don't understand how you sit with Bella, she is such a slut and she hanging all over Edward. And that's my my man. She better fucking watch herself because I will fucking beat her ass if she continues this.'' Lauren said and then Rose raised one eye brow and her smile faded into a sneer. She then got up and slammed her palms down on the table. Lauren and Jessica jumped two feet out of their skins and huddled together in fright. _

''_Listen here and listen fucking good. Bella is one of my best fucking friends and I if I ever hear you speak to her or about her in that condescending tone again. I will fucking end your pathetic life. And as for my brother he will never like you, he will never actually be seen with a STD infested cunt like you so get over your fucking self and get a fucking clue. He doesn't want you. And he never will. So you need to fucking back the fuck off and stay hell away from Bella and my brother Edward. You need to rest in fucking hell bitches.'' Rose then straightened up and then dusted off imaginary lint off her clothes. ''Do I make myself clear.'' _

''_Yes ma'am.'' Jessica and Lauren stuttered and then scrambled to their feet and ran off._

''_That was awesome. Thanks Rose.'' I said. She smiled and then resumed eating her lunch._

Is Rose awesome or not. I love that girl She stood up for me and her annoying asshat of a brother. As I spun around I bumped directly into the Biology teacher dragging a sad looking Edward behind him.

''Miss Swan, do you not have a class at this moment.'' He said and I swallowed.

''Yeah but.'' I didn't get to finish.

''Well now,'' he ripped off a piece of paper and slammed into my hand ''You and Cullen here can keep each other company during detention today after lunch.'' He snapped. I glared at him and then Edward. Edward looked like he didn't give a fuck about anything as he rolled his emerald green eyes.

''Off you go now Swan.'' I hurried along to my class dreading the fact that I have to spend detention with asshat Cullen.

FUCK MY LIFE!

**EDWARD**

There's no fucking way I can get detention. I've got permission to leave early. I've gotta get home and start setting up the bar and shit. Alice is going to fucking rip me a new fucking asshole. Alice is tiny and shit but she definitely has a mean temper.

Now there's Bella Swan, who I think is kind of hot. Ok I lied. She is really hot and sexy and not to mention she is incredibly smart. I like that in a girl. She's got those deep brown eyes that I always find myself staring at and soft pouty lips that I want to run my tongue over and gently nibble on. Shit now I'm hard again.

I've always wanted someone who I can hold a meaningful conversation with. She's smart but her attitude and her mouth stinks. She can put anyone in their place. She doesn't really need a man to stick up for her. How in the fuck did she not let Lauren and Jessica get to her?

Hehehe I know their names I just like to mess with them. They think they're the shit and all that junk. Really they're beaten out sluts.

I call them like I see them.

Now back to the reality, I had it out with Lauren again this morning. She totally made me get detention. She kept going on and on about going exclusive and that she wanted to hook up. What the fuck made she think that I would ever be seen with a skanky slut like her. Gosh she was giving me the major of all headaches.

Now fuck me because the Biology teacher caught me sneaking out to take a smoke.

Smoking was against school rules and now I was always being caught but what the fuck, my mom smoked and my dad let me smoke because he indulged in the occasional cigar after dinner.

Total Fuckery and now I got fucking detention with fucking Swan.

This shall be intresting, considering we don't really like each other at the moment.

The thing is, I don't really know her that much. She tended to hang out with my sisters too often and I tend to stay away from them when they get together. Have you listened to what women talk about?

Every fucking thing under sun, from shoes to make up to hair, to boys and sex. Uhggg sex talk with my sisters I think not.

One time i walked in on Rosalie showing Alice how to give a blow job with a long cucumber.

Scarred for life! Visual I didn't need to see.

Right now here I am, bored outta my fucking mind sitting next to Swan as she files and primps her nails for the party, she hummed a low song and acting like I don't fucking exist at all. So I decided to try something new. I spoke nicely to her.

''Hey Bella. I can call you Bella right?'' I asked.

''What's up Cullen?'' She said with an irritation in her voice.

''Nothing, I'm bored.'' I replied and then suddenly my feet looked pretty intresting. I kinda tend to talk when I'm nervous so I said the first thing on my mind. ''I'm kinda hungry too. I didn't eat lunch.''

''And this is my problem? How?'' she retorted. I narrowed my eyes at her and then she mouthed sorry.

''So you coming later.'' I already knew she was gonna be there but I wanted to make sure. She nodded and then blew on her wet nails. Damn she smelt amazing. Something like strawberries, it was definitely something fruity. Not like those girls who seem to bathe themselves with high smelling perfume. ''So ermmm.'' why the fuck was I stuttering.

I'm fucking Edward Cullen, I do not stutter around girls.

''So what Edward.'' Bella snapped. There goes that mouth of hers. Could she get any more blunt. Rolling my eyes at her and shaking my head in amusement.

''Anyway, I hope Alice isn't being too hard on you about what to wear and what not.'' I said.

''Well Alice is Alice. And Rose keeps her in line for me sometimes.'' Bella responded.

''Good, I'll speak with her and let her know not to fuck up ok. When ever she does that puppy dog lips and eyes and says pleaseeeee. Just close your eyes and say no.'' I said to her.

''How do you do that? I always give in.'' Bella asked. Her nails were dry and looked pretty. It matched her, it was a light baby pink colour that looked really nice on her hands.

''Years of practice doll face.'' I replied and flashed her a genuine smile and she did the same. Which caused my breath to hitch in my throat. I coughed and looked away.

''Are you ok?'' she asked and reached and rubbed my back.

''Yeah I'm fine.'' I replied and grinned. ''So you got anything to eat in that bag, I'm starving the fuck over here.'' I gave her my puppy dog face.

''Hey no fair, you can't use that face on me.'' Bella pouted and then she reached into her bag and handed me a sandwich. ''You can have this.''

''Is it poisoned?'' She laughed and then handed me the sandwich.

''No its ham and swiss and with lettuce and tomato.'' She giggled

''Are you sure its not poisoned.''I asked.

''No you asshat. Just fucking eat the damn thing.'' she retorted.

''Its tastes ok.'' I said and then began stuffing my face.

''Such manners Mr. Cullen.'' Bella said and then opened a book.

''Are you gonna study.'' I asked.

''No I'm gonna fucking play.'' she said sarcastically.

''And here I thought you were the studious one Bella.'' I replied. She rolled her eyes and then began reading.

After finishing I tossed the wrapper in the trash and then sat back down, twiddling my thumbs, pinching my nose, running my hands through my hair. Making it even more cluster fuck crazy. I keep pulling my tee shirt and shaking my leg. You get the point right. I was fucking restless.

I got shit to do. I need to get out of here. I can't wait to hear Alice's chirpy voice ripping me a new fucking asshole about getting detention and not being able to set up for the party. That's going to be fucking interesting I mused.

Then I began drumming my finger tips over the table and Bella huffed and then reached over and slammed my fist down on the desk.

''For the love of all things holy. Calm the fuck down Edward.'' she said. ''You're annoying the fuck out of me. Can you sit still for two minutes.'' But I heard nothing, all I saw were lips moving and a pink tongue licking said delicious lips. So leaned forward and crashed mines against hers. She shut up and then her eyes closed.

I pulled her closer and ran my tongue over her lips, earning a gasp from her she opened her mouth and I gently bit down on her lips and pushed my tongue into her mouth. She tasted like like cherries. Her lip gloss was cherry flavored. Nipping her bottom lips she swirled her tongue against mine. Leaving me breathless with goose bumps and my cock straining hard against my jeans.

I turned her head to the side and then kissed her jawline and made my way towards her ear, where I licked the shell of her ear and then blew gently causing her to move from her seat and into my lap.

''Oh my god Edward.'' she moaned and rocked herself against me to get friction and then wrapped her arms around my waist. My hands gripped her waist and I slowly dragged my finger tips over her smooth skin causing her shiver and moan against my lips. It took every ounce of my will power not to bend her over my desk and fuck her into next week. I pulled away and looked into her eyes, they were wide and frantic and her lips were swollen and pouty. She was breathing heavy and she bit her lips and spoke.''Why did you stop?''

''I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have kissed you like that.'' I stammered and then she leaned forward and grabbed my face in her hand.

''I'm not.'' she whispered against my lips and then plunged her sweet tongue into my mouth and moaned into the kiss. I breathed thickly and ground her hips to my cock letting her feel how aroused she made me.

''I want you so fucking bad Bella. You've been driving me crazy since the day I saw you in the restaurant parking lot.'' I said as she licked and sucked on my neck. I knew she was gonna leave a mark and I didn't care a shit. I didn't do hickeys and love bites but having her mouth on my neck turned me the fuck on and I wanted to be marked by her.

''You've been driving me crazy too.'' she breathed deep and then bit her lips. I groaned. She had no idea how sexy she looked at this moment. ''You've got the biggest hickey on your neck right now.'' I reached up and rubbed the spot. ''Its sexy.'' she growled and then I kissed her again, this time slower and more passionate.

And then someway along while I was kissing her, it occurred to me that I wanted to be with Bella. If only she'd have me.

* * *

><p><strong>So Edward finally kissed Bella, She gave him a hickey. I hope you've been paying attention. This was Edward's first kiss. He has never kissed a girl on the mouth.<strong>

**Look out for chapter 6...the party and an angry Alice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT…EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER….**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Bella**

I KISSED EDWARD CULLEN

I GAVE EDWARD CULLEN A HICKEY

A BIG FUCKING HICKEY

I FELT LIKE SUCH A BAD-ASS

AM I AN IDIOT?

After detention ended I high tailed it out of there and rushed home. I was so shocked that I actually kissed him. I ran straight for my shower and hopped in. I was already late. I needed to shower, wash my hair and then curl it and do my makeup and all that junk before leaving the house.

Plus I have to cook dinner for the Chief.

Standing in my shower, I shaved my legs and underarms. I don't shave my pussy. I wax that shit. I don't like the pain but I like the feeling of it being bare and hairless.

And before you asses think I am a virgin, I'm not. I lost this shit years ago when I was fourteen. I know I seemed young right. But everyone was doing it so I did too. It wasn't the best nor wasn't the worst. There are a lot of things that people don't know about me. Like back in Florida, I had a fuck buddy. I didn't trust myself to actually believe in relationships. Take my parents one for starters, they sure fucked it up for me.

I have a commitment problem and I didn't want to be tied down with any man so my friend and I Jake hooked up a few times and we decided to become fuck buddies.

No strings attached.

We meet, we fuck, he gets off, I get off. We feel good and he goes his fucking way and then I go my way.

And then I don't have to worry about if he is cheating or if he wants to go out and that relationship junk.

Perfect right.

Except I moved to fucking Forks and Jake lived in Florida.

FUCK MY LIFE

I've never really found that person who looks at me like the way Jasper looks at Alice, those two are a match made in teenage love heaven. He moves, she moves. They're like joined to the fucking hip. They totally balance each otehr out. She is so hyper and always full of energy and he is so calm and always mellow out. I have a good mind he smokes some good weed. Rolling my eyes at the thought, then there was Edward. He is cute and all but a total prick face.

You feel me. Acts like he is a fricking God or something, he is totally fucking perfect. He slacks off in class and always ditches but he totally gets straight A's. Seriously who does that.

He makes everything look so easy.

Asshole.

But he sure kisses nice. Shaking the thoughts of the asshole out of my head, I started to shower.I lathered my hair up with some frou frou shit Alice gave me and washed my hair. It smelt good. I closed my eyes and relaxed against the beat of the hot water and replayed the days earlier events through my mind.

What the hell did I do? Did I really kiss Edward, did I really give him a hickey. Old Bella from Florida would have just totally embarrassed herself in front of him. When he pulled away and said he was sorry. What was he sorry for? Did he regret he kissed me, I didn't. I wanted to break out from my shell and actually be brave.

So that's when I pressed my lips against his and kissed the fuck out of him leaving him breathless and gripping my hips.

Shaking my head, I stepped out of the shower and then began my beauty routine. I have no idea why Alice thinks she should come over to help me get ready. What the fuck.

I may not be up to date with fashion but I knew I could dress myself but the make up part was tricky so I asked Rosalie to show me a few pointers and how to's and I caught on pretty quickly. I've been practicing on my face every night.

I slipped on a tight pencil jeans, and a low cut tank top with a sweetheart neckline that was embellished in sparking studs and beads over the bust. Slipping my flip flops on, I headed for the kitchen to make dinner for Charlie. Couldn't let the Chief go hungry now could I? I quickly took out some noddles that i had pre boiled and some vegetables that had been prepared from before and just tossed them together in a pan and sauteed it.

Then I took the lamb from the freezer and put in the oven and I set it for thirty minutes. By the time I finished with my make up and hair the lamb would be finished baking just in time for Charlie.

I decided to part my hair to side and then take my newly bought curling iron and just do big waves at the end. When i was finished i used some of the sweet smelling junk that you spray over it to keep it in place, Then the hard part, the make up. So i did something easy. I put a little tinted moisturizer to even out my skin tone and then some blue sparkly eye shadow and some eyeliner on my lower lash line. I wasn't to experienced in doing the tops so I would have Rose or Alice line them for me. I put some mascara on and some blush. I don't know how good it looked or not but I considered it a job well done.

I've never worn this much make up. Now i ain't wearing no damn high hooker heels but I do like boots and mary jane heels. So i slipped on a pair of low heels ankle boots that had chains with studs to the side. I could manage to walk in these, they were weren't high and they were very comfortable. Next was jewellry, I just slipped on some blue and sliver earrings and a few blue bangles on my hand and I was ready to get going. I hurried down stairs and to take the lamb out of the oven and then dished out two plates for Charlie and myself. I ate dinner with the chief and then took my coat off the hangar and turned to go when Charlie began talking.

''You going over to the Cullen house Bells?'' he asked and I groaned inwardly. I knew he was going to give me the old don't drink and drive and smoke weed and fly high.

''Yup thats the plan Charlie.'' I retorted.

''Ok and errm Bells don't drink and drive and dont smoke weed and fly high.'' He said. Did i know the old man or what?

''Gotcha Chief, I won't you know me plain old boring Bella I wont have any fun.'' I replied sarcastically.

''Isabella Maria.'' he called me by my full name. Oh some shit was about to go down. ''You got your pepper spray.''

''Yes Chief, I have my pepper spray and the one in the glove compartment and the one on my key chain and also my phone is charged and I know all emergency numbers. Relax Charlie, its just the Cullens. Its just a party, I'm gonna be be home by midnight or earlier depends on how lame the party is.'' I rambled and then hopped in my truck and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

''Nothing is in place, everything is screwed up. People are already showing up and half the drinks haven't even put on the bar yet.'' Alice shrieked as she ran around the place like a chicken with its head cut off.

Talk about fucking melodramatic.

And did she fucking rip me a new asshole? Yes she did, she cussed my ass out about being late and not doing what she wanted me to do for her. She never even fucking asked. She just assumed that I would do what she wanted. Fucking spoiled brat.

''Alice, calm the fuck down. Its a fucking party for high school kids. Not the fucking queen of England.'' Rosalie snapped and then checked her phone and went outside for a smoke.

''Why do you two always treat me like shit Edward.'' Alice shrieked at me and then she made a puppy dog face. Don't look at face Edward, my mind screamed at me. But I looked down at her and smiled sheepishly.

''Aw Ali cat you know we love you.'' I said and she looked up and then her eyes narrowed to my neck. So rubbed my hand over the hickey that Bella gave me. I thought about what happened and I realized I was just horny and I didn't have any feeling for her. I just need to get laid.

I will do that tonight.

''IS THAT A HICKEY?'' She shouted. And i snapped hand to cover it.

''No and butt the fuck out. This is none of your business.'' I rolled my eyes and then stomped my way over the bar where I took off my shirt and remained in my wife beater and my jeans. I wasn't really dressed up, I just wore my normal clothes that I would wear at home instead of just being bare feet, i slipped on some vans on my feet and decided to make that do.

Now every one must think I am a emotional bitch, I don't care. Or that I am a man whore, again I don't care. Nor do I give a fuck. I don't really think I like Bella, I like the idea of the chase of new meat. You know all the girls threw themselves at me. Not Bella, one minute she;s hot and then next she cold.

You never know what its gonna be with her. But with the other bitches...sorry I mean girls...I always know what they gonna say.

**WHAT BITCHES SAY TO ME...**

_LETS HOOK UP EDWARD_

_YOU LOOK SEXY_

_FUCK ME EDWARD_

_I WANT TO SUCK YOUR DICK_

You get the idea now. Its like I can read their minds but with Bella, I never know what the bird girl is gonna spew at me. Bird girl seems fitting doesn't it. Her last name is Swan and she is a girl. So bird girl is gonna be her name form now.

Speak of the fucking she devil. There she is, I spot her going up the stairs with Rosalie while she flashes an evil smile towards my way. And fuck me, she hots awesome. Simple but fucking sexy and she's not even wering ten pounds of make up on her face or short frilly frou frou skirts or boob tops.

Its really sexy for a change, she got me wondering whats under all that skin tight jeans. Now she got me hard and fuck again. Rolling my eyes, I popped open a bottle of tequila and drank straight from the bottle.

After she pranced away with Rose upstairs she came back down and began mingling with Rose and her friends, even Alice was missing in action. I didn't worry, I just kept the alcohol flowing. I refilled drinks and kept every one booze happy.

I was getting kinda tipsy so I started drinking ice water. Which made me wanna take a leak so I got Rose to eatch the bar and then made my way upstairs. After pissing and washing my hands I could hear a woman's voice and Newton's voice. Mike Newton that is, a real fucking asshole. He raped a girl once. How the fuck did he end up here.

Deciding it would be a good idea to see who he was his next victim I swung open the door and there he stood and he pressed Bella up against the wall. I saw red. I wanted to murder that asshole so far in the ground no one would find him.

''Mike please leave me alone.'' She squirmed out of his reach. He held her arms to her sides and brushed his body against her.

''Come on Bella, I know you want me.'' He slurred. He sounded drunk and high on something. He couldn't stand straight. But he held her tight against the wall.

''It was a just a fucking dance Mike, you just came up behind me and started grinding your small dick against me.'' She wrenched her hand free and slugged him across the jaw. He stumbled back and raised his arm to hit her and then I stepped in.

''You hitting on my woman Newton.'' I stood in front her and put my arm to block her from getting hurt.

''Back off Cullen, Bella is mines.'' He snapped and moved to punch me. I pushed Bella out of the way and slugged him real hard, when he fell to the floor, I kicked his stomach and he groaned in pain. By then half the party was watching the commotion from the stairs.

''Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a fucking woman.'' I said and I fucking kicked his sorry ass against the wall. He stood up and tried to make a pass at me. But he was too drunk and high to even hit me back. I pushed him against the wall. ''If you ever look at Bella again I will fucking end you, you worth less piece of shit.''

''Cullen, thats enough, he won't bother me again.'' Bella said and she grabbed my hand and pulled me off Mike. ''Calm down Cullen.'' she said and rubbed my shoulder in order for me to calm down.

* * *

><p>''What just happened?'' Rose asked as she took my hand dipped in ice water.<p>

''I beat the shit out of Mike.'' I responded.

''Yeah we all saw, the whole school saw. You even called Bella your woman and you have a hickey on your neck.'' Rose said.

''Fuck off Rose, I don't wanna talk about it.'' I said and hopped off the table and made my way up outside. After I beat the fucking shit out of Mike, his friends took him home and the party died down. I went outside and saw that Bella's truck was still in the drive way. Looks like Bella is staying the night. I rubbed my knuckles and pulled my jeans up off my waist. I lit a cigarette and blew the smoke out into the cool air.

''Can I have one?'' I spun around and there stood Bella in a tiny shorts and an tee shirt. Fuck me if she didn't look hot in that simple outfit.

''I thought you don't smoke.'' I handed her one and she lit it and blew the smoke out, looking sexier that ever.

''There are a lot of things you don't know about me Cullen.'' She ran her hands through her hair and sighed deeply. I saw red again. That fucker hurt her. Her wrists were all red and splotchy with Mike's hands prints on them. I grabbed her hands and ran my thumb over it. She hissed a little.

''He hurt you, you should have let me finish beating the shit out of him so more.'' I responded. ''Does it hurt really bad. You probably need to put some cream on it for the pain.''

''It doesn't hurt, It okay I guess. I'm sure he's regretting what he did.'' she said and then stomped the cigarette out.

''You staying the night.'' I asked her. And she nodded. ''Try and get some sleep.'' I said and then moved to pass her.

''Hey Edward.'' she stuttered and then stopped me.

''Yeah Swan.'' i responded and she stepped closer and then pulled me closer to her and fitted her body against me. I could feel how hard her nipples were and her pussy pressed against my cock almost made me come in my pants. She bit her lips, then looked at me with wide doe eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms went around her tiny waist. I pulled her closer and she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my lips.

''Thanks.'' she whispered in the dark and then hugged me.

''Your welcome.'' I said and continued holding her in my arms.

Bella Swan was turning me inside fucking out.

* * *

><p>MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET...Hope you enjoyed this chapter...Bella had Edward confused. Edward has Bella confused as well, Hope you like the fight thingy between Edward and Mike.<p>

Anyhoo thanks for all the alerts and favorites and the reviews.

Look out for chapter seven.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT…EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER….**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>EDWARD<p>

BELLA SWAN WAS TURNING ME INSIDE THE FUCK OUT...AND I WANTED IT TO STOP.

I don't like it one bit.

''So and you Bella huh?'' Rose asked me. I looked at her and rolled my fucking eyes. Such a nosy cunt and my fave sister. I chuckled and she poked me hard in the chest. ''Did you fuck her?''

''Rosie. That's none of your fucking business and when and if I fuck her you will be the last person to know now the butt the fuck out of my fucking business you nosy cunt.''

She showed me the bird and stomped off. As usual Malice plans a party and I get clean up fucking duty. The fuck was this shit. I grabbed garbage bags and began dropping shit and beer bottles and cups and literally shit.

''Do you need some help.'' a small voice asked. I jumped two fucking feet in the air, she moved so fucking quietly.

"Sure, and if whatever job you plan to have in the future doesn't cut out for you, I'm sure you'll make a killing being a cat burglar.'' I responded.

"Har fucking har." she replied and began helping me clean up. We worked silently and in no time we finished. But my mind was like a fucking rock concert. What the fuck was wrong with me.

I quickly dumped the garbage and then proceeded to my room with Bella trailing me. "The guest room is right through here. It has its own bathroom and everything.'' She looked at me and nodded. Her large brown eyes twinkled with tears that she had been holding.

''Thanks,'' she replied and closed the door. I was an ass, everyone knew that. I should have gone in there and held her while she cried. I was acting like a pussy and i needed my pussy fix. Since Bella arrived here, I haven't had sex since God knows when. I slammed my door and took a quick shower and jumped into my bed. Pulling the covers I tried to sleep. Two distinct knocks and then Bella stepped in wearing one of my old tee shirts and a pair of boxers.

''I borrowed your clothes. Hope you don't mind.'' She whispered and turned to leave.

''Are you ok? you seem kinda out of it.'' I asked. I mentally asked myself what the fuck was wrong with me. Edward you are a cunt, you do not under no circumstances ask a woman how she is feeling.

Dipshit. My mind screamed at me.

''I'm fine.'' she said and then hurried out.

The fuck was that. Why do women just say if something is on their mind. Grrrrr stupid girls. I turned my light out and buried my head in my pillow.

SWEET FUCKING SLEEP.

Then I hear it. Sniffles and then sobs.

Great father in fucking heaven. Huffing out a breath of air i stomped to the door and walked out to the guest room. I pressed my ear to the door and Bella was full out crying now.

I can't do this, I shook my head and then padded down the hall to Mischievous Malice's room. What I heard scarred me for life.

''Oh yes Jasper...your cock is so bigggg.'' my sister screamed. No brother should ever hear that.

I need brain and ear bleach. Sucking in a breath I went to Rose's room and she too was getting her freak on. Was every one getting laid but me.

Hmphhh something must be wrong. So I turned around and marched into Bella's guestroom.

''Edward.'' she screeched, she stood up and wiped her eyes. ''Don't you know how to fucking knock?''

There goes that mouth.

''Excuse me for wanting to find out why you're crying. If you don't want me to know, quit crying like a baby. You're keeping me up.'' I shouted and slammed her door. The fuck was her problem, bipolar fucking bitch. One minute she is ok and then she goes into fucking beast mode.

Girls are facking crazy.

* * *

><p>BELLA<p>

Boys are facking stupid.

One minute they're all I'll save you and I'll be your protector and then they see you crying and get like all emotional and shit. Fuckery to the highest level.

After Mike attacked me, Edward came to my rescue but he was still an asshole. I will forever burn in hell because watching him beat the shit out of Mike turned me on.

Gosh Edward Cullen is an asshole.

I try being nice to him and he flat out behaves like a runny cunt.

Moody mother fucker.

One minute he's all over me and the next he telling me to shut up and quit crying like a baby. I admit I was a bitch to scream at him but he barged in and saw me at my worst.

Crying my fucking eyes out.

I don't want him to think that I am some weak ass bitch that needs a man to hold her while she cries so I did the most natural thing in the world. I screamed at him.

Now I'm fucking regretting it.

He must think I am a bitch but the truth is I am one. Its the reason why Mike attacked me. And its probably my fault. Trouble has a way of finding me.

I was using the bathroom when it happened.

_''Hey Bella.'' Mike the dork called to me after I had done my business. I rolled my eyes and mentally cursed of all the fucking people in this joint Mike the fucking loser.__  
><em>

_''What's up.'' I said and pushed past him._

_''Wanna dance?'' he asked.  
><em>

_''No.'' i replied._

_''Why not?'' he asked and stood in front me._

_''I don't wanna.'' i said and stepped to side to avoid him._

_''You think you're the hottest piece of ass don't you?'' he said said and then pushed me against the wall._

_''Fuck you Mike,'' I spat. _

And that's when shit began to go down hill. Until Edward showed up of course. I was grateful he did what he did. Showed that there is some thing hidden under that bad ass persona. Someone different. Oh well a girl can dream can she.

I now moved to this sucky town and already I got problems.

When I went to help Edward clean up I really wanted to talk to him but he opened his mouth and i got discouraged, he swears like a fucking sailor.

He is like a penny two fucking faced, one good with a good attitude and one with a jackass of a personality.

What the fuck to do? I'm going to stay far away from Edward the fucking Cullen as possible and that make out session he can just forget that ever happened.

* * *

><p><strong>SO I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LOOOONGGG TIME. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.<strong>

**I AM BACK AND WILL BE UPDATING BUT SLOWLY.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS YOU CAN PM ME.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE.**

**NOW BELLA HAS EDWARD TWISTED AND EDWARD HAS BELLA'S PANTIES IN A BUNCH.**

**THIS WONT BE A LOVEY DOVEY FIC WHERE EDWARD CHANGES FOR BELLA. SHIT IS GOING TO HAPPEN AND ITS GOING TO BE DRAMATIC.**

**PM IF YOU WANT TO SEE A BABY OR A PREGNANCY IN THE FUTURE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT…EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER….**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>EDWARD<p>

After Malice's party Bella and I avoided each other like crazy. We would pass each other straight in school. Whenever she caught me staring at her I would quickly avert my eyes and suddenly find the floor interesting.

I didn't know what it was about her that drove me crazy but I sure hated her guts. And to make it worst she hung out all the time with Rosalie. The fuck was that shit.

Rose didn't take too well to other girls, her being the most beautiful girl in school. She tended to get jealous and pig headed. She thought she was superior. Now here she was hanging out with the bird girl.

Rolling my eyes and stubbing my cigarette out with my shoe I gathered my shit up and marched into class. I leaned back on my stool only to nearly come in my pants when I see bird girl stomping in wearing the most god awful scowl on her face.

Fuck me sideways. The bitch was wearing the tightest ass jeans and tank top with a bolero jacket. Her boobs looked absolutely fucktastic. She barely acknowledged my presence and plunked her delicious looking ass on the stool. She looked at me and scowled. What crawled up her ass and died. I scowled back at her and she huffed and pulled her stool further away from me.

That's right princess I'm not pleased either that you're my lab partner. Mr. Banner our biology teacher began droning on and on in his nasally voice about us being lab partners for the rest of school term and there aren't going to be any switcheroos his word not mine. We were given some stupid project with us analyzing the human blood. I looked at Bella as she paid attention to Mr. Banner and taking notes where necessary. While she wrote on her note pad I glanced at her face, between her eye brows was wrinkled as she paid attention. She literally wore no makeup, just some under eye thing and lashes thing and lipstick or lip gloss. I'm a guy I don't know any that frou frou shit that girls cake on their faces.

Her bottom lip was in her mouth as she chewed on them. I wanted that lip in my mouth as I kissed her sense less. That kiss we shared. Man let's just say I whack off to the image of her grinding against me every night.

Her peaches and cream complexion suited her well. She wasn't sickly pale but beautiful in a soft way.

As if sensing I was staring at her she turned and narrowed her eyes at me. Shaking her eyes, she ripped a piece of paper and quickly scribbled a note to me.

'_'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT?'' B_

I chuckled….beautiful but with the mouth of a sailor and that's where being a friend of Bella will never work out. I liked my girls with their mouths wrapped around my cock.

_''NOTHING, I WAS JUST LOOKING FOR YOU'RE HORNS, WHERE ARE THEY BY THE WAY.'' E_

Her eyes went wide as she read what I wrote and she crumpled the paper and stuffed it into her bag.

* * *

><p>BELLA<p>

When I got home, I lazed around doing nothing but moping in my misery. I can't believe that whore said I had horns.

Stupid asshole.

I made my way into the kitchen and opened the fridge, ewww fish. I'm so not cooking that, giving myself a mental reminder to dump all that gross fish and replace it with chicken and beef. Looking around there wasn't much to go on with so I just began getting sandwich stuff from the fridge. Looks like I have to make a trip to grocery soon.

''Horns, I don't have horns.'' I mumbled as I ran past the chief. Stomping around the kitchen I began preparing dinner for my dad. I wasn't in the mood to eat so I just made some cold cut sandwiches and chips and a can of beer for the chief.

''Here you go chief.'' I smirked at his raised eyebrows.

He chuckled and ruffled my head. ''You didn't have to make me dinner Bells. You spoil me kiddo.''

''I wanted to Dad,'' I took a bite out of his sandwich and raced up the stairs. ''I've got home work dad.''

Locking the door behind, I kicked off my shoes and turned on my facebook. Yes that's homework. I opened my messages to find that Edward had messaged me.

''_Hey bird girl.'' E_

_''I'm ignoring you, piggy boy.'' B_

_''Aww don't be like that.'' E_

_''Why are you chatting with me?'' B_

_''Cuz you're fun to mess with.'' E_

_''Fuck off Cullen.'' B_

I turned off my chat and updated my status.

**Bella Swan wants to move back to Florida.**

Instantly Edward liked my status and commented.

'_'Run away bird girl.''_

Rolling my eyes I just logged off and then attacked my homework. Edward was getting to me. I needed to either mess with him and get him out of my system or move back to Florida. I miss the sun.

So I dialed Rose's number and waited for her to answer. Come on you bitch answer your fucking phone.

Being patient was never one of my talents. I raked my hands through my long locks and muttered a curse as Rosalie picked up.

''Hello,my slut.'' She purred on the line.

''Greetings, slutalie.'' I replied. ''I need a huge favor.''

''Yes I will help you mess with Edward.'' She deadpanned.

''How in the fuck did you know that I was gonna ask that.'' I replied and shifted the phone to my other ear.

''Because my dear bitch in arms, I am talented.'' She laughed. ''Come over at my house. Now. We need to slut you up to mess with Edward.'' She hung up and I scoffed. That bitch just hung up me. Rolling my eyes, I didn't want to go because I didn't want to meet up with the evil pixie and Edwood. Yes I called him Edwood.

My phone chimed with a message.

''Get your cunt over here, Edward took Alice for ice cream.'' FROM SLUTALIE.

Oh joy I grimaced and made my way to my truck. Yelling a half assed excuse to Charlie I pulled out of the house and made my way to the Cullens. Bitch was right Edward took Alice for ice cream I passed them at the ice cream on my way to their house.

I knocked twice and Edward's mom answered the door. Man this was one classy broad. Her hair was in a graceful updo, well manicured nails, sparkling green eyes, wine red lips paired with a winged eye eyeliner and a touch of mascara. She was dressed in a smart dress that came up to her knees and stilettos. Now I see where Edward gets his pretty boy looks from.

His mom was smoking hot. No homo…. She just looked great.

''Hi you must be Bella. I'm the Triplets mom. Come in. Rosie upstairs.''

"Hi Mrs. Cullen you look nice today.'' I complimented her. She blushed and then winked,

''Now call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen is my dreadful old fart of a fuck mother in law.'' She smiled so sweetly one would have never guessed she just cursed. I nodded and she gave me a tray filled with snacks and cookies.

''Its about time you got here bitch.'' Rosalie complained.

''I just left home. Everywhere in Forks takes ten minutes. Suck it up cock sucka.'' I grumbled and shoved a cookie in my mouth. ''Zis is delicious,'' I said with crumbs flying everywhere.

''Real classy there Bella, Edward made them.'' She said. Hold up, blonde haired blue eyes cock sucking bitch name Slutalie say what.

''You're shitting me.'' I asked and swallowed.

''No, Edward bakes when he gets stressed. But only chocolate stuff, you should see our pantry. Since you arrived it's filled with goodies. Mom will probably give you a box to give the chief.''

''Why is he baking because of me?'' I asked and stuffed a brownie in my mouth.

''You drive him nuts,'' Rosalie replied and then laughed. ''He wants you Bella.''

''Well hmphh and excuse me for arriving in this shitty place. How was I supposed to know I would cause dear Edwood misery which made him bake.'' I replied. Rose looked at me and burst out in laughter. She fell back on the bed and laughed. When she finally stopped I asked, ''Did anyone ever tell you that you laugh like a prostitute.''

''Many times, my dear.'' She got up and spun me around and motioned for me to sit on her chair of doom. ''Now what do you think about highlights.''

WHAT THE FACK DID I SET MYSELF UP FOR?

* * *

><p><strong>so another chappy is up. ive had some pms for a pregnancy so i'll do it. just dont know how as yet. anyway Bella is going to mess with Edwood...dun dun dun... Edwood has something up his sleeve too...just a little tease for chapter nine.<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT…EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER….**

**Chapter 9  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BELLA<p>

Like I said what the fack did I get myself into, was an understatement. In the space of three hours, Rosalie managed to add flame red highlights to my dark mass of hair and cut it into layers. Esme glided upstairs when she heard my screaming in protest to cutting my hair.

''Rose no fucking way I'm not cutting my fucking hair.'' I put my foot down in annoyance and huffed.

''Girls, whats with all the cursing.'' She chided with a smile on her face. She glanced at the scissors in Rose's hand and me backing away.

''Mom tell her that a little snip will abso-fucking-lutely look great on her.'' Rosalie rolled her eyes and then grabbed me and plunked my ass on her chair of doom. Esme stood behind me and then ran her fingers through my hair and then looked at me through the vanity mirror. Her green eyes pierced my brown ones and then spoke in a gentle voice.

''Yes Bella dear, your hair in soft and silky but your ends are little split. A little snip wont do much change, maybe some bangs to frame your face.'' She suggested. When she put it like that I grabbed my hair and looked at the ends. I've been meaning to get a hair cut maybe I should let Rosalie go ahead. I sighed and nodded. ''I can cut it for you, I took some hair dressing classes, so I know a thing or two about hair cutting.'' Esme took the scissors and began snipping away not waiting for my answer. Gee, that's where Rosalie gets her demanding persona from.

Normally I hate make overs, but this wasn't so bad. I gasped when they spun me around to show me my new look. My hair was so shiny and straight with curls at the end. The highlights brought out my complexion and made my eyes much brighter. It amazed me to see how a small thing can make a big difference.

''So what do you think?'' Rose asked, her eyes filled with apprehension. So I smirked in my head and then mock gasped.

''Oh my gaddd I fucking hate it.''' I deadpanned. Her blue eyes widened in shock.

''Da fuck you just say hoe.'' she responded and tried to hide her smile.

''I'm kidding, I really like it. You and your mom sure know how to make a gal feel girly.'' I responded and gave her a tight hug.

She returned it and then skipped into her closet which was bigger than my fucking room back at Charlie's house. Da fuck again. I'm so under privileged. The only thing of opulence that I really have is my truck. Must be good to be a rich kid.

Rose came out and handed me a bag filled with clothes. I peeked in and to my amazement there was actually tasteful skinny jeans and a few fitted tops and skirts. I mumbled my thanks as I rifled through the bag.

''We'll go shopping another day. You can have that. They're brand new. Mom bought it for me, but I'm such a lard ass that they don't even go up my thighs. They'll look good on you.'' Rose said and then lead me downstairs.

''Thanks Rose. You're not a lard ass. I would kill have boobs as big as yours and an ass that never quits.'' I bumped her waist with mines and she smiled at my compliment, ''You know I thought you would give me a boob tube and spanky pants to wear.'' I deadpanned as we made it down the stairs.

''Gosh no, we're classy sluts.'' she giggled. ''The clothes are just your style just a little more sexier. Wear the skinny jean and the corset top tomorrow. You'll look hot.'' She spoke as she handed me coke. I sipped and then began gulping the thing down. Wow doing this frou crap made me thirsty.

''Sure Rose.'' I replied and right on cue my cell phone rang. It was the chief. I answered with a huff. He can be a little over bearing at times. ''Yeah dad I'll be home in ten minutes. Yes Dad I'm still in Forks. See you in a few.'' I huffed and then fished my keys out of my pockets. As I turn to go Esme escorted me out and gave me a box of baked treats for the chief.

I said my goodbyes and pulled out of their drive way driving pass Edward and his sister Alice. His eyes widened at the sight of me and I flashed him the bird. He smirked his crooked smile and pushed Alice inside the house. I drove on.

Damn he looked yummy. For once I was actually waiting for school tomorrow.

* * *

><p>EDWARD<p>

Was that bird the fucking girl that just drove past me. What the fuck was she doing at my house?

''Was that Bella?'' Alice spat. ''You know I was the first person to talk to her on her first day at school and now she just ignores me when I try to be friends with her. Rosalie doesn't even hang out with me anymore. We never do the stuff that I want to do anymore.'' She griped and stomped up the stairs. And elbowed Rosalie in the hall.

Damn the little pixie was such a bitch. Rose spun around and pushed her.

''What the fuck Alice? Watch where you're going? You better apologize?'' Rose hissed. I jumped between them to prevent any fight because my sisters are fighters. They will beat a hoe down.

Alice glared at Rosalie. ''Oops my bad, I'm sorry that you're such a fat ass u can't see me in front of you.''

''Walk away Rose, walk the fuck away.'' I chanted and pushed her into her room and rubbed her arms up and down. ''Calm down, calm down.'' I pulled her into a hug and she pushed me.

''I hate her.'' she said sadly. ''She may be small but she makes me feel horrible.''

''She's just jealous ok Rose, she hates that Bella chooses to hang out with you rather than her.'' I said and gave her a quick fist bump. ''You're the coolest bitch up this joint.''

''Thanks Edward, you're such a sweetheart under all that assholeness.'' She laughed.

''Awww aren't you a ray of fucking sunshine eh princess.'' I retorted. ''You sure you're okay.''

I had to make sure she was ok, once she said she was fine and she was going to bed. I marched into Alice's room. I pushed her tiny frame on a chair and began ranting.

''Now you listen here you little shit. You will stop being a fucking bitch to Rosalie and butt the fuck out of her business with Bella. You can't force anyone to be your friend. I'm about sick you and this high horse you've riding lately. Get off it and apologize to Rosalie.'' I shouted at her.

''But Ed...'' she started and then pouted her lips and her eyes watered up, ''Why can't Bella be my friend?''

''None of that crying bullshit Alice.'' I ran my hands through my hair and tugged. I don't want to deal with this drama. That's why I took her out of the house when Rose told me Bella was coming over. Alice has been acting up the fuck up lately. Calling Rosie names and bitching about Bella. I rolled my eyes and gave her a stern look. ''Cut that fucking shit out. It's not going to work anymore. Calm the fuck down and stop trying to be in everyone's business.''

''You don't understand.'' she replied in a tiny voice.

''I don't wanna fucking know, just apologize. And stop being a drama fucking queen or else I'll call dad and tell him what you did today.'' I threatened.

I stomped out of her room and then logged on into my facebook via my blackberry. I updated my status.

**EDWARD CULLEN IS TIRED OF FUCKING DRAMA...NEED A SMOKE AND A FUCKING DRINK.**

Instantly my phone chimed with notifications and the ping of the chat. Alie had commented and Rosalie liked the status, i open my chat no one good was online. I rolled my eyes and switched the damn thing off. Sneaking into the kitchen I grabbed a bottle of vodka and crept back into my room. I popped the cork and drank that shit straight. It burned and i grimaced at the taste. I lit a cigarette and cursed in my brain.

I don't handle drama very well, and here I live with two drama pussies. Alice and Rosalie and now here was Bella. She paraded into my life and made everything complicated. Why is it so hard for me? I can't forget that kiss we shared. God she was such moody mother fucker. I never know if to come or go when she is around me.

That's why i rib on her so much. She gets angry quickly and the more she hates me the more I want to fuck her brains out.

Feeling the vodka working in my system I jumped into bed and quickly fell asleep.

Tomorrow is another day.

* * *

><p>Alice apologized over breakfast and Rosalie ignored her, Alice took her own car today and it felt strange not hearing her phys-co babble during the drive to school. The car was unacceptably quiet except for the ping of Rose's incoming text messages.<p>

''No texting in my car.'' I groused. She rolled her eyes at me and then continued doing what the fuck she was doing. I pulled into the car park and parked. Rosalie stepped out and then made sure the car was locked. She gave me an incredulous look and then opened her mouth to say something. ''Don't even think about it.'' she laughed and skipped off towards Bella's truck. I was kinda paranoid with my car. This was Forks, the town's so small that the police station is walking distance from the school. After locking my car, i glanced up to see Bella, well shit just hit the fucking fan.

My eyes nearly dropped to the floor and rolled ten fucking feet away from me. Damn the girl looked good. My cocked hardened and I shifted uncomfortably. Her hair was done in red stripes. What the fuck is that. It looked great. She wore something totally different, sexy but not slutty. Her jeans were like a second skin, it clung to her and made her ass pop.

I think I wiped some drool from my mouth.

I didn't this today, I was already feeling like shit from yesterday night and now Bella turns up looking like a hot piece of fucking ass.

Dammmmmmmmmnnn today is gonna be a long fucking day!

* * *

><p>What do you think...the plot thickens...Malice rears her ugly head..<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT…EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER….

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT…EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER….**

**Chapter 10**

EDWARD

Like I said, today was going be a long fucking day. Bella made all the fucking guy's cocks stand at attention with her choice of clothes. Oh my fucking God. I ranted in my head and cursed. I ignored her and stomped my way towards the smoking area. Hehhh not really the smoking area, the teachers know about it but totally hate it. I lit the cigarette and inhaled the smoke into my lungs. Kind of redundant, I wanted be a doctor and save lives and shit but here I was lighting up and shit.

As spun I around to go I bumped into Tanya Fucking Denali. Did I mention this girl was a slut beyond slut. This is one bitch that I would never touch. My dick quivered in fear at the sight of this ugly mess.

''Hey Eddie.'' She crooned and ran a finger down my chest. Thank you Denali I now need to take a bath in bleach.

''Hey Terry, I gotta go.'' I stomped around her and made a bee line for my locker. Gosh I like girls but Tanya she made me scared.

I wasn't in the mood to deal with shit today. I ran my hands through my hair and tugged at the ends. This was my habit when I was stressed and needed to fuck. But I would never touch Denali. Not in a million years. I loved my dick and didn't want it to fall off.

''You know you want me Eddie.'' she hollered after me.

Yeah keep dreaming bitch. I made my way into English managing to dodge Jessica and Lauren, not in the mood to deal with nasally whiny hoes today. I was already hung over and feeling like shit. Then shit met the fan again and I grimaced as I sat down.

''Hey Edwood.''

''Its Edward.'' I grumbled and turned to bitch at the person. Fuck me sideways. Bird Girl. ''What the fuck are you doing here?''

''I go to school here dumbass.'' She griped and flicked my ear. That hurt. I yelped and pinched her butt. She shot up straight and glared daggers at me. Like that was supposed to make me feel frightened. She gave me the stink eye. And huffed and smiled deviously.

I did not like the look on Bird's face. No fucking way. She looked like pure heaven and hell wrapped in one. She ignored me as I blatantly stared opened mouthed at her tits. Damn they were a nice pair spotted with one mole on her left side. I wanted to lick it.

She had the perfect pair for a titty fuck. My dick twitched and sprang to life at that visual. Damn it Cullen no thinking of Bird Girl's luscious tits.

She made my dick hard just by breathing.

How in the fuck was she allowed to get away with shit like that is beyond fucking me. I looked away and tried to focus on my essay and tried my fucking hardest to ignore her. She kept giving me curious glances through her curtain of dark hair.

The breeze blew and the scent on her hit me hard and straight.

Strawberries

My dick strained against my boxers wanting to come out and play. I gripped the side of the desk and tried to calm down.

Think ugly things. Ugly things...Malice and Jasper fucking...I glanced at my crotch, still fucking hard. Mom and dad together getting busy. My cock still strained against my jeans. Jessica and Lauren doing a threesome with Denali. My dick deflated and I breathed a sigh of relief. Gah those three were nasty.

Bird Girl looked at me like I was some kind of lunatic. Maybe I am one. Oh well what the fuck ever. I caught her looking at me and I snapped her.

''You like what you see?'' I smirked at her.

''You wish Edwood.'' she retorted and stuck her tongue out at me.

''Better put that tongue back in your pretty little mouth Birdy.'' I replied and licked my lips. She snapped her eyes towards my mouth and gave me the stink eye again.

''And if I don't.'' she retorted. She leaned back and I saw a sliver of skin peeking through under her top. I swallowed thickly. She snorted a laugh and then popped a chocolate sucker into her mouth.

Fuck my life.

Never as in so much in my life was I jealous of a fucking lollipop. I wanted to be the one that she was licking. I wanted my dick in her mouth. I wanted to take that sucker and toss it and replace it with my cock. I swallowed thickly as she twirled her tongue over the top of the sucker and let out a tiny moan.

My mouth dropped open and my dick sprang to life.

Forgive me father for I have sinned...Better yet lock me up Chief Swan and throw the keys away. One way or another I will fuck the living shit out of Bird Girl.

I left class early and faked a sickness and headed into my car. I couldn't handle one more minute of Bird Girl's torture. I lay back in the cool air conditioning of my car and rested my eyes and breathed deeply. My hang over was worst now because I didn't eat anything at all. I swallowed the bile rising in my throat and then jumped two fucking feet in the air as someone knocked on my window. I rolled down the glass and Bird Girl scowled at me.

''What the fuck do you want Birdy?'' I snapped. I was willing to bet that she came to torture me some more.

''Gosh Piggy Boy you're so pissy. I swear you've got a vag under that cock.'' She retorted rolled her eyes and then shoved some papers in my face. ''Here's your stinking homework.'' She griped and then walked away adding an extra sway to her hips. I hissed through my teeth, did that bitch just tell me that I had a fucking pussy. Fuck my life. I know I was going regret this so I called after her.

''Birdy!'' she turned around and made a face. ''Come here.''

''What the fuck do you want Piggy.'' She scowled at me, fully well that calling me that would get a rise out of me. I swear she lived to annoy the shit out of me.

''Get in.'' I snapped. She hesitated and looked around the empty car park. She bit her lips and screwed up her eyebrows contemplating whether or not she should sit in my car. ''Just get your ass in the car. It's already raining here.'' No fucking big surprise there. Here in Forks, it rained day in day out. And still that didn't prevent the girls from wearing the most skimpiest and sluttish attire possible.

''I don't know Piggy boy.'' She smirked and the folded her arms across her chest.

''Just get the fuck in the car already.'' I snapped at her when her boobs got pushed up together creating the most delicious looking cleavage I have ever seen in my life. And man I've seen a lot of titties. Big pairs, small pairs, pairs with freckles, pairs with large nipples and pair with tiny nipples. You get my drift. I was a boob man. I loved to watch the tits bounce as a girl rode my dick. Great father in heaven, that's a visual I didn't need right now, Bella riding the shit out of my dick and moaning my name.

Cue hard fucking dick.

I know boy, I'll get you some action soon. And that action will be Bella.

''Alright no funny business though.'' She deadpanned. I nodded my head and then waited for her to sit and buckle up. She looked around and smiled a funny looking smile and kept peering into the backseat.

''What the fuck are you looking at?'' I groaned.

''Your car is actually really clean and I wasn't expecting that.'' She praised. ''It's nice.''

Did Bella actually compliment me? Nah I must be hearing things. I rolled my eyes and gave her an incredulous look. ''I'm actually OCD.'' I admitted. Why was I telling her this random mundane stuff? Right I wanted to fuck her.

''Really so am I.'' she beamed and flashed me a smile.

''Of course you are?'' I responded.'' Wanna get out of here,'' I had to ask and then I drove out without waiting for her answer.

''Hey that is called fucking kidnapping Edwood.'' She pouted and leaned into the seat. ''My dad is the Chief of Forks you know. He'll shoot you on sight.'' She grumbled and remained pouting. Just when I think I was actually have a decent conversation with her. She opens her mouth to spew verbal garbage at me. She riles me up and she's knows it.

''My name is Edward.'' I reminded her. ''Gee Bella I didn't knew your father was like da Chief of Forks. Oh ma facking gawdd.'' I mocked sarcastically doing my impersonation of an airhead valley girl. She laughed out so hard and held on to her sides.

''That was funny.'' She smiled a genuine smile. Not those fake ones that I see her showing to our classmates. ''Hey you called me Bella.''

''Well duh that's your name asshat.'' I mocked.

''Duh whatever, Piggy Boy.'' She shot back at me.

''You are so annoying.'' I retorted.

''Thanks, and you're so infuriating.'' She gave me the stink eye.

Man we would never get along. We always ribbed on each other. It was a competition of sorts. Who can annoy the other person to death? And right now Birdy was winning and I was losing my fucking patience. She knew how to pick her fights with me. I never knew whether she was bitch at me or play nice. She infuriates me.

I turned into the old hiking road and drove slowly down the off beaten track. Bella's eyes widened and then dirty smile registered against her face.

''Is this where you bring your murder victims Edwood.'' She hummed. ''Are you gonna bury me alive or murder me and leave my body for the wild animals.'' She asked and laughed at me. ''I know you're gonna take advantage of me and then leave me here.'' She ranted.

Rolling my eyes and feeling my aggrsession rise I leaned over and grabbed her neck in my hands and pressed my lips against hers.

''Edwood….wha….'' Finally she shuts up. I didn't give her the chance to continue. I nipped at her bottom lip and ran my tongue over it. She gasped and opened her mouth. I pulled away and then kissed her hard and rough. Plunging my tongue into her mouth and began swirling my tongue with hers. She unbuckled her seat beat and pressed her body against me, rubbing against my chest and stomach. She wanted to be closer.

I pulled away and looked at her face. She was sex on legs. Her lips were red and pouty from my kisses and her eyes hazy and wild with lust. I licked my lips tasting her on me and she blushed. I leaned back and pulled her on me making her straddle my thighs. Her pussy pushed flush against my hard on and I groaned as she ground herself to me and then attaching her lips and teeth to my neck.

She sucked and sensations shot through my body and straight to my cock. It strained against the denim of jeans as she grinded me again causing me to moan once more.

What was happening, I never make sex noise. I never feel this good with a girl. Then again I never made out with a girl before. It was just hard fucking, blow jobs and sex. I have never brought a girl into my car to make out. Why did I want to make out with her? Why did I let her mark me again for the second time?

I hissed through my teeth as her tongue licked against the shell of my ear and she groaned into my ear as I pushed her down against my cock and flicked her nipples through her top. I kissed her again. Slow and long and deep as I ran my hands over her back and cupped her ass and squeezed her there. She yelped and then bit my lower lip making almost come in my pants.

I just wanted to kiss her but nothing was simple about kissing Bella. I didn't mean for it to go this far. She made me feel things I never thought I could feel.

I left her lips and kissed her cheeks and eyes and then behind her ears, I kissed my way to her neck and she pulled me closer and wrapped her hands around my neck. She moaned softly and then grinded against me as I sucked the soft flesh of her neck.

''Edward…''she moaned my name and fuck it made my dick even harder, she sounded so breathy and erotic.

''hmmm'' I hummed against her neck sending vibration throughout her body.

''Edward…I …hmmm'' she moaned as I dipped my head lower dangerously close to her breasts.

''Yeah.'' I rasped. I needed to stop before I fucked her right here in my car. I was so turned on.

''I take it back.'' She moaned and threw her head back as I kissed my way up her neck and captured her lips once more. She moaned into my mouth and then pulled away. Breathing deeply and licking her lips. ''I take it back, you don't have a vag. It's all hard cock under those jeans.'' She whispered and blushed.

I laughed and pulled her into a hug and she raked her fingers through my hair and scalp. That shit turned me on. I kissed her shoulders and ran my finger tips against her back. Goosebumps appeared and she snuggled closer.

''Edward, stop.'' She moaned and kissed my neck. ''You're driving me crazy with those kisses.''

''Really?'' I asked and then straightened up with her on my lap.

''Yes.'' She blushed deeper again. ''You're all I think about. You're always on my mind, that's why I give you such a hard time.''

''Bella, I'm not a good guy at all.'' I protested.

''Why would you say something like that?'' she asked and then kissed my lightly. It was easy to be with her like this. I loved her kisses.

''Because I'm a bad person. I've been with a lot of girls.'' I responded and ran my fingers through her hair. It was so soft and silky.

''You are not a bad person and who cares if you've been with other girls, I don't'' she said then kissed me again hard with raw emotion.

''Bella.'' I moaned against her lips. ''I know you want a sweet heart boyfriend. You want a relationship'' I protested.

''No Edward.'' She kissed me again. ''I want you.''

Who can argue with that? I kissed her again and got swept away in the delicious of her mouth and lips.

* * *

><p>Bella and I wasn't a couple. She made that clear. She didn't do relationships and she didn't like the strings attached that came with a relationship. I was free to do whatever I want and that sat okay with me. I didn't have to call her every night or I didn't have to text her every night. She didn't get clingy. I was free to do whatever the fuck I wanted to.<p>

Now the fucked up part is I haven't fucker her yet. Instead I wanted to do kiss her all the time. Maybe like make up for all the time I've wasted not kissing before. She drives me insane with her lips and tongue.

''Fuck.'' I snapped at Alice and dodged the evil fairy. She was being a major clingy bitch. It's not that ignored her. I just didn't have time to spend with her. I mean I was busy bastard between school and extra credit classes and spending time with Birdy, I didn't have the time to listen to her babble about random shit. Even Rosalie was a busy bitch.

''Edward you're not listening to me.'' She grumbled. I had no idea what she wanted. It was true I wasn't listening. I was too busy texting Birdy and annoying the crap out of her.

''What color thongs?'' E

''Blue.'' B

''Hmmm I can't wait to see you all naked.'' E

''Soon.'' B

''I'm horny.'' E

''I'm busy, text u later''

I tossed my phone away and actually listened to Malice. She wanted to go to the movies. And I didn't.

''Look Alice, I don't give a two shits about going to the movies. Now will you get out of my way. I've got shit to do.'' I snapped and pushed past her. Since Birdy was in a shit mood tonight. I went straight to my friend Seth in La Push.

La Push was the native res and it was on the beach. It wasn't the white sand and blue waters but dark black sand and rocks and choppy dark water. There were always kids on the beach making bonfires and roasting marsh mellows and the teenagers in the water surfing the huge waves. I've surfed a few times but often you'd find me pushing a girl up against a tree and fucking her senseless.

As I pulled up to Seth's house I could see him laying back in an old ratty chair and taking a puff of weed. La Push was famous for its weed. The abundant of it, it grew all over and in the forests too. All you had to do was walk in the clearing of any part of the trees and you'll see it.

''Hey Seth.'' I sat next to him and bumped his fist.

''What's up brah.'' He slurred. He was drunk and high. Passing me the weed, I inhaled the smoke into my lungs and then exhaled into the night air. And then I heard it. Bird Girl's squeak and followed by her laughter.

What the fuck?

Then I saw her hanging on a Jacob Black. I thought he lived in Pheonix and California or something. What the fuck was he doing back here. And most importantly what was he doing with my fucking girl? Hold on Cullen. Birdy isn't your girl. She spotted me and then her smile disappeared into a frown.

She looked hot though, and I was jealous as hell. Seeing her draped on the dog's arm made me see red. I gripped the roll of weed and crushed it in my hands. I stood up and turned to go before she talked to me.

''Cullen.'' Jacob called or rather barked.

''Black.'' I sneered.

''See you're still getting high and wasting your life away.'' He seethed with disgust.

''Still a dog, I see.'' I retorted.

Bella stood next to us as we glared at each other. My hands curled into a fist and my jaw clenched. I was pissed and I didn't even know why.

''You two know each other?'' Bella asked in a quiet voice.

''No'' we said at the same time.

Birdy shook her head and then pulled away from the dog when she saw me glaring at her and my hands curling into fists.

''C'mon Bella I'll take you home.'' The dog yapped.

''No…umm I want Edward to take me home.'' she replied and turned to go.

''No I'm not letting you with that asshole.'' Jacob the poodle yapped again.

''The fuck you just called me.'' I side stepped Bella and punched the asshole in the face.

''Edward stop.'' Bella held my arm back before I could punch the mongrel in his face again.

''You're lucky, she's here.'' I spat and let her drag me off and my scowling mood.

She pushed me into my car and grabbed my keys. We were silent, she said nothing and neither did I. the only noise was her labored breathing and the occasional click of her tongue. She pulled to a stop and then looked at me through her long lashes.

''I can't believe you did that.'' She said and then she attacked me with her lips and tongue…''It was fucking hot.'' She purred and rubbed herself on me.

''Fuck Bella….''I lost all train of thoughts and the ability to speak when she straddled my hips and sucked on the skin on my neck spotting it with random hickeys.

Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so bad. I smirked and then kissed her slow and sweet. Just loving and enjoying the feeling of her in my arms.

* * *

><p>so I know way too long right...sowwieee<p>

I'll update when I have inspiration to write..


End file.
